Additions 2 cibola
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Somethings up with Lexi Poole, Maddie is excited to be back with Riley Ben and even Abigail! They're back and ready to attack Cibola with as much force and humor as ever! U should read Thrown in first but u don't neccesarily have 2 but itd help! :
1. We share

_A/N: Disclaimer! U should read the epilogue of THROWN IN before you read this. But yeah here's Riley, Lexi (now Lexi POOLE instead of Lexi GALLO), Maddie, Ben, and Abigail, at CIBOLA! First chapter is from Riley's POV:_

Lexi Poole was avoiding me. Every once in a while now she'd make up an excuse to leave for a little while. I was getting worried now. I was afraid of the one suggestion. Affair.

I hated it more than anything else, but it seemed to be the only solution. It was a rainy afternoon today and I knew I'd have to say something about it. She came in the house, and I frowned at her from the top of the stairs. "Lexi, is there something going on?" I blurted before I could say anything else. "Not really, no. Why do you ask?"

"Why do you keep leaving me?" I asked.

"Leaving you? No. You don't actually think-"

"Are you having an affair?" I interrupted. She seemed angry of the accusation, but she shouldn't blame me, I didn't know. "No Riley I am not having an affair." She said struggling to keep her voice level. "Then what is going on? Why would you do this to me don't you see what we share-"

"We share a child Riley. I'm pregnant." She seemed upset.

"Wh-what?" Was all I could say. She was saying that I'd be a father. Oh, shit no.

"You didn't tell me." It wasn't a question. "I was scared! I didn't know what to do; I wasn't sure on-anything! Riley I'm sorry!" She cried. I pulled her into a tight hug where she continued to cry into my shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sorry I accused you-"

"No, no you had every right to I had to sneak around to doctor's appointments, and maternity class stuff and it- I'm glad it's over. Well the sneaking around part, the rest is still all there." She said. "Okay. What do you say we…order Chinese for dinner and get me caught up on everything, baby?" I whispered. "Ok." She breathed. For the next hour that's all we could do. She was four months in! Well here's what she said. "I'm three months in, but in a week it will have been four and we'll be able to determine the gender!" She sounded really excited by this news. "That's great! What do you bet it's a boy?" I asked. "I've got motherly instincts and I know it's a girl." She seemed pretty confidant. "Oh yeah? I bet you 5 bucks it's a boy." I challenged. "Really? You're on." She said. "So what do you think will be your favorite part in the process? The constant attitude change or the odd food cravings?" She laughed, as did I. "I think my favorite part in the _process, _meaning when the baby's growing not yet born, will be the naming. That will be interesting." I said. Her eyes got a sudden gleam in them. "We have to find the perfect list of names!" She exclaimed. Here's what we came up with by the end of the night:

Girls:

Isabella

Kelly

Celina

Bianca

Caitlyn

BOYS:

Jason

Logan

Nicholas

Owen

Aidan

They were all Celtic, Greek, Irish, or Italian. We decided if it was a girl her middle name would be Annmarie after Lexi's grandmother (Italian), and if it was a boy his middle name would be Otis after her grandfather (Greek). "Let's go to bed. I have the book signing tomorrow. You said you were meeting Maddie for lunch, right?" I wasn't sure if that was a doctor's appointment or not. She laughed and said, "Yes. I will be going to Maddie's apartment and we'll be going out to this new place a few blocks away from her building."

"Who all knows that you're pregnant?" I asked.

"Only Maddie, and my sister. That's it." She promised, yawning. "Okay. Good night, angels. You're coming to the store after lunch right?" I asked. "Sure, sure…do I look bigger?" she was barely staying awake. "Just a bit, yeah. Baby's growing." I replied turning out the light. I couldn't help but think about what my child would be like though. I couldn't help it. I really hope it's a boy I mean I've got five bucks in the running here!

_Kinda short I know but I need to get to the first scene so yeah…review plzles! I'll have Maddie in the next chapter! PROMISE! Haha bet you didn't see that coming! Well maybe you did but you know…REVIEW!_


	2. HELP!

DISCLAIMER: XCEPT LEXI N MADDIE: LEXI POV:

So yes, I'm pregnant. I was just starting to feel the baby kick, too. It was really exciting actually. I went out to lunch with Maddie, again and since we were done early she took me shopping at this maternity store that has super cheap, and super hot maternity clothing. We picked up some stuff, and she dropped me off at Riley's book signing and that she'd see me at Ben's dad's place later. "Hey, babe." I said kissing Riley's cheek as he walked out of the store. He put his arm around my waist but I could tell something was wrong. "What's up?" I frowned. He sighed, "It's…just…well you see the Ferrari? Yeah, it's been towed." He stated bleakly. I suppressed my giggles. I knew that'd happen in the second movie, and I knew he'd get it back so it'd be alright. But not right now it wasn't. "So…we're walking?" I guessed. "Looks like it." He sighed. I smiled, "It'll be okay, Riley. It's not like-"

"We owe six million tax dollars?" He blurted. I forgot about that. "Oh my god! _Six million dollars! _You've got to be kidding!" I gasped. "Well, I guess now wouldn't be a great time to share with you that I was talking to the insurance company and…we have to start a plan for he/she, soon." I explained. "Oh great more bills." He ran a hand through his hair. "You know there's a job for a tech. teacher over at-"

"I told you I'm saving teaching as a last resort." He whispered. "I know, but we're running out of options, and I don't graduate until next year. I think we might want to consider-"

"Let's not worry about it now. We have to get to Ben's dad's place…He said it was bad." He intervened. I somehow managed to keep control of my emotions, and not blow up at him. "You're right." I said through grit teeth. When we reached Ben's place he was sitting on the steps deep in thought, along with Maddie standing by the railing beside him. "Please, enlighten us." I begged as we approached the steps. "Well, that'll depend on the way you take this." Maddie said her eyes fixed on…my stomach. "Bigger." She noted happily. "Hmm?" Ben asked. "Bad news first." I sighed.

"Well, my girlfriend kicked me out, I'm living with my dad, and my family killed President Lincoln." He noted. "And you?" He asked hopefully. "IRS impounded the Ferrari, and I've been slapped with a huge fine plus interest." Riley answered.

"You know what taxes are on five million dollars? Six million dollars." He answered his own question. He was so adorable when he did that. "Lexi's going to have our baby, too." He added. Ben's eyebrows shot up, and he looked right up at me. "Congratulations." Was all he could say. "Thanks." I grinned. "Happened a little fast didn't it?"

"Um…well not really. I'm four months along now…" I shrugged. "Mmm…" He mumbled still shocked at the sudden good news. "Riley." Ben murmured, looking at the pavement. "I need your help." He gazed up his pleading eyes grabbing Riley's.


	3. Sheeeeeee's baaaaack

DISCLAIMER=BS okay I know I'm being a little harsh on the thing but still do I have to put it every time? Lucky you guys I'm trying to hurry this one up so I can put up my thanksgiving story! Maddie's pov at last!

I was so proud of Lexi! Four months pregnant and Riley never guessed! Ha! Hilarious. Anyways, after dinner we met back at Ben's dad's place and we set out for Ben's old place. I always had my suspicions on Abigail…gold digger.

"I can't believe you have to break into your own house." Lexi stated.

"I need to get Abigail's ID badge. She has access to the Booth diary page." Ben shrugged. "Why don't you ask Abigail for help?" Riley wondered. "Dude, she changed the _alarm code. _That's woman _code _for don't talk to me." I rolled my eyes. Riley and Ben raised their eyebrows. "She's right. Take it from us women. We know what we're talking about." Lexi nodded. "So I know I'll probably regret asking this but what _did_ happen between you two?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know, you know? She started using the word 'so' a lot."

"So?" Riley frowned. I giggled a little. "Ni-i-i-ice." I muttered.

"Yeah, like 'so I guess my opinion doesn't matter', and 'so I guess you always seem to know what's best, 'so I guess I'm invisible!'" Ben exclaimed, and then sighed. "Now I've moved out, and we're dividing up the furniture."

"Ouch." I murmured. "Yeah." He agreed.

"You can never live with these kinds of women. You know the ones that change the alarm codes." I shrugged out my advice, as Riley stopped the beeping. "You did that in twenty-five seconds." Ben noted in appreciation. "That's why I tell people to get a dog." He said simply. "Why do I get the feeling that you're hinting at the fact that you want a dog?" Lexi raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Uh, because I am." He winked. "Not until Mr. or Ms. in here is ready for one." She shrugged happily, and winked back. "Well they could-"

"Dogs aren't good for little kids, Riley." I intervened. "Thank you, Maddie." Riley said sarcastically. Lexi folded her arms across her chest. "She's only being sensible." She glared at Riley. Uh-oh, MOOD SWING ALERT! I suppressed my smile. "Uh, guys found it." Ben waved around the ID badge. "Good let's go before we tear each other apart." I muttered. Lexi laughed nervously, as though she feared it true. "Um…trouble." Riley said. "That's not Abigail's car." Ben whispered. "She was on a date." I mumbled surprised she could get a date_ that _fast. "Isn't that that guy? The White House guy?" I barely heard Riley ask. "Yeah…Abigail told me about him…" Lexi mumbled.

"You know there's that Easter egg roll next Monday if you maybe wanted to…"

Riley chuckled, "He's weird." He said amused. I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows. "And you're the one to talk?" I asked astounded, in response he rolled his eyes.

"What happens if the kids don't find all the eggs?" I heard them enter the house. I fought (and failed) the urge to snort. "Let me give you a tour of the house." Abigail offered as Riley, Lexi, and I ran into the closet corridor. "Okay…" I heard the man trail. "His name's Connor." Lexi breathed.

"Riley, Lexi, _Maddie, _get out here." Abigail said sharply, shooting my name out like it was a _cuss word! _What a bitch! "Oh. Hey." I said stiffly. "Abigail!" Lexi tried to seem pleased to see Ben's ex, but I couldn't even manage a monotonous look. Riley attempted something, "What are you doing here? I mean, it's your house, but... hey I sent you a copy of my book, did you get a chance-"  
>"No, I haven't read it yet," Abigail still had to blow off some steam. "Hey! I know you…you're the…White House curator…uh Connor…we met back in uh…" Riley had never met this man, what was he thinking? "Right, you're Ben's assistant…" He murmured still soaking in the awkward situation. "What?" Riley sounded like he couldn't believe the mistake Connor made. "Nice to see you again, Lexi…and you must be…?"<p>

"Maddie. I'm _Mad_die." I emphasized the _Mad _in Maddie.

"Maybe I should…" Connor trailed heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'm really…" Abigail was quiet.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" He suggested. "Actually I already had plans but…I'm free Friday?" She suggested. I threw Ben a sorry look. "Ok…" He trailed awkwardly pecking her cheek. She didn't deserve a peck! "Good night…" Connor left.

She whirled furiously towards us, glaring daggers mainly at Ben and me, and kind of Riley…what about Lexi! She broke in too!

"I cannot believe you broke in!" She snapped.

"What did you take?" She seemed about ready to spit fire. "Just my things." He defended still thinking he could get away with this. "Hand it over Ben." She pushed out her hand for the badge. He holds it out still refusing to return the badge. "I just need to look at the Booth diary page." He begged. "You saw the page yourself! There's treasure map on the back like the Declaration!" Abigail exclaims. "No, it's a cipher leading to a map. Did anyone spectral-image the page?" Ben asks. "No need to. The ink on the page is clearly visible." She stated stiffly, walking away. "Come on, Abigail." I roll my eyes. "Walking away doesn't solve much!"

"There's nothing to be solved." She snapped. "Abigail you know that ink could've been erased or-or faded! You know this, you're the director of document conversation you know this!" Ben exclaimed. "It's not up to me, it's not my department." Abigail explained. "That department reports to your department. Just one look, under inferred. Please. You can have the Boston tea tables!" He blurted. She stopped in her sly tracks and turned.

"Both of them?"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"We've been looking at this page for hours." Riley groans. Lexi was already falling asleep on his shoulder. "There's nothing on here." Abigail seemed wide awake. "Ben, I really don't think we're going to find anything on this page." She sighs.

"Ben, look at it this way. In a hundred years no one's going to know anyone in the Lincoln assassination but Booth." Riley reassures him. It's not going to work. He's to upset over this. ""That's not true. Do you know the expression, 'His name is mud'?" Ben asks.

Riley attempts a smile. "Of course." He says. "You know the origin of the expression?" Ben asks. "Does anyone but you?" Riley asks. Ben chose wisely to ignore him.

"Dr. Samuel Mudd was convicted of being a co-conspirator in the Lincoln assassination. The evidence was circumstantial. He was later pardoned, but it didn't matter. Mudd's name still lives in infamy. And we will not let Thomas Gates' name be mud." I say. I try to laugh. "The one thing I actually heard in Mr. Falrik's class, right Lexi?" I grin. She groans. "Lexi?" I repeated. She doesn't respond. "Ben. Look at this." I noticed the slightest something. It could be nothing, but it had to be something. Lexi would know. "What?" Ben takes a closer look, as well as Abigail. "Oh, my gosh." She gasps.

"It's a…smudge. It's nothing." Riley shrugs, moving Lexi onto his lap. PDA! EW! She'd probably be a lot heavier than before though…

"Residual ink from the facing page. Flip it. The letters are backwards. It's a cipher." Ben says as Abigail flips the pages.

"Yes! It is!" Abigail smiles. "A cipher. See how the letters are coupled? Play-fair ciphers encode letters in pairs. This could prove Thomas' story." Ben seems overjoyed. I had no idea in Hell what they were saying, but whatever it was I had found it. "Unless, you two decode the cipher this does not prove a theory." Abigail pointed out. I glared at her. "That's OK. We need a five-letter keyword." Ben says.

"What's the key word?" I ask. "I don't know yet." Ben says.

"There are a billion words in the English language. Let's start at the beginning A-"

"I think there'd be a more efficient way to do this Riley. Look for key words, in the _story." _I pointed out. He smiled at me. Wow, he must be really tired. "Can we get a print out?" Ben asks. "Sure, I guess." Abigail clicked PRINT. "Don't want to rain on your parade here, Ben, but I, uh, don't think this is going to stop Professor Fields from announcing the discovery of the page…tomorrow." Abigail hands Ben the paper. "No, now, wait. Can't you ask him to wait until I prove Thomas is innocent?" Ben asks. "What if he isn't?" She pursed her lips. Oh, but he is.

R-right?


	4. France, England, Dc, and MARYLAND

Alright I've got a week to finish this story! Woo! Let's do this thing! Here ya go! Disclaimer, EXCEPT for Maddie, Lexi, and the baby.

Lexi POV:

I woke up in our bed. I looked up. Where were my feet? I gasped, and wiggled my swollen ankles. My stomach was huge! I felt like a monster, this big. "Whoa! Riley, what time is it?" I rushed the words out. "Time to go back to bed." He mumbled. "No, I can't. We need to find the key word!" I shout throwing on a pair of dark boot-cut jeans, a teal cardigan, and white tank, and black fuzzy boots with two big buttons on the sides. "Ben's, gonna kill us for being there at…seven in the morning!" He shouted surprised at the time. "Don't yell at me, we were looking at that page for hours! Now get, up!" I was too excited, and angry at the same time to even know what I was doing. I ate rice again, this time with strawberries. Why did this taste so good? Because I'm pregnant, oh yeah. "Lexi!" I heard Riley call from up the stairs. "You're pants are in the dryer!" I called pouring his cereal. "Thanks, babe." He pecked my cheek running into the laundry room. The next thing I knew I felt a weird sensation. Vibration? NO!

"Riley!" I shrieked. "What? What? I'm here!" He yelled running into the kitchen. "I felt the baby kick!" Before it'd tap, but this was a total full out kick! YES! "That's great!" He kissed me, his hands making their way to my big belly. I started to giggle, kissing him back. "Come on, let's go…" He whispered. "Let's." I giggled. We got there at seven thirty-six. Of course Ben was up, and Maddie arrived minutes after us. "Hey!" She greeted. "Hello." I smiled.

"Bacon." Riley murmured, typing the word in. "Keep, working." Ben went to check on his depressed father, while we kept checking. "Birth." Maddie grinned. We rolled our eyes, and typed it in anyways. "Nope…how about…death?" She guessed. "Death?" Riley grimaced. "I don't know, it's like…it's the opposite just try it." She shrugs. He types it in anyways. I wonder what the key word was…ugh it was all fuzzy just like the first! Grrr…

"Um…Ben? Maddie just got the key word!" I shrieked, in a shrill.

"Try d- what?" He asked. "I found it!" She squeaked. "Seriously? Its death isn't it?" Ben entered the room with his father, looking dumbfounded that Maddie randomly guessed it out of all things.

"Yeah…" I groaned. "Aren't you-?"

"Yes! I'm proud of you so, shut up!" I exclaimed at my best girlfriend. "Touchy…" She muttered. HELL YEAH I'M TOUCHIE, I'M PREGNANT! THIS MEANS HORMONES! I bit back the words. "Laboulaye… Laboulaye?" Riley asked. "What's that?"

"_Who's _that, Riley. Laboulaye's a person. Edward Laboulaye a French sculptor, made the statue of liberty." I informed him, I took an art class with our friend Jessica in high school. "Lexi's right. Where's the phone?" Ben asked. "I don't know, son. I can't find anything in this mess." Patrick complained. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "It's just temporary until I find a new place." Ben replied. "How 'bout you find the old one? I like her." Patrick suggested. I rolled my eyes again. "Here." I hand him the phone which I almost sat on. "Abigail we cracked the cipher, it's Laboulaye." He informed her. "Or maybe there was a treasure map like Thomas Gates said there was, and Laboulaye had it. We only got a partial on the next word. L-A-D, lad... ladder...L-A-D."

"Aladdin?" Riley asks. "Thank you, Abigail! Laboulaye Lady. Do you know what Laboulaye was planning right around the time Lincoln was assassinated?"

"She hung up." He put the phone down, still excited. "How, rude." Maddie shook her head. "She took your call that was good!" Patrick still wanted Abigail to take him back. "Laboulaye Lady. Simple. The Statue of Liberty." I smiled. "Yes, but which one?" Patrick asked. "Wait, hold on. Which one? What do you mean- like there's more than one?" Riley frowned. "One on Ellis Island, one in Luxemburg Garden, and one in France." I explained. "Oh." Maddie and Riley said in sync. I laughed at that. "But he only considered one, his lady." Ben noted smiling over to us.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

My back was killing me. But I sat on the couch with Riley once we were home. "So, can you travel?" He asked me. "Because there's no way I'm going without you." He warned. "It's perfectly fine, as long as we don't stay too long." I answered. "OK…you seem tired." He started to rub my shoulders moving next to me on the couch. "I am…" I murmured closing my eyes. "Then let's go upstairs. You'll hurt your back down here." He whispered. "Fine…" I grumbled. We packed just before going to bed. In the morning we flew out to France with a weeks worth of clothes. We finally found something, weird weren't some cops supposed to come in this part? Weird. We typed in the message to Maddie's French translator; really it was just a normal translator app. "So…the Resolute Desk?" I asked. "Pack it up, we're going to London."

I slept through the flight. "So how are we going to get through Buckingham Palace and to the Resolute Desk in the queen's office without getting caught?" I asked.

"We get caught." He replied smiling all-knowingly. I hated it when he said those things, you feel all non-smart because you don't know! "Huh?" Maddie asked mouth full of strawberries, which I started to pick at myself. Riley sighed. "We have to go through security to get to the queen's office. So if we get into that holding place, I can get the doors open and guide you, to the queen's office. Then we can look for the clue."

"OK." Was Maddie's reply. "I'll wait for you from where you set up. Maddie can go with Ben." I sighed sleepily. I've been really tired with all this traveling. "I think it'd be better if I stayed with you Lexi."

"I'll go on my own, that'll work out better." Ben agreed. "Ok, let's-"

Ben's phone rang. "Dad?" Ben asked. There was some talking on the other end, from Patrick obviously. "Call the police I'm coming home." He said. I gasped. "What happened?" I whispered. Mitch broke in, and cloned Patrick's phone that's what happened, I suddenly remembered. "OK. We're in London. We're going to Buckingham Palace. We have an appointment with the curator tomorrow afternoon." He said. "Bye."

"What happened?" Maddie asked. "His house was broken into." Ben sounded surprised.

"Someone else is…after the treasure." Riley whispered disappointed. "Of course, there's someone after the treasure Riley. That's the…axiom of treasure hunting." I said sadly. Maddie nodded, "You're right." Riley said. Ben sighed, "We should get going. Faster this goes the better." He said.

We went in to Buckingham palace with our earpieces, and Riley having his equipment all set up. "Abigail?" Ben asked, thrown off. "Abigail?" I repeated frowning. "Abigail…" Maddie grumbled. "Of course she'd ruin everything." Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Drop her. Loose her." Riley panicked. "Is she really there?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" Ben asks. "Your dad called me. Said your next clue was here." I hear Abigail. "I want to help." Abigail says. "That's very nice, but it's a bad time right now." Ben says trying to lose her. It appears to not be working.

"A bad time, right now?" Abigail says. "It's a bad time." Ben says.

"OK, I just flew all the way to London to offer my help..." Abigail starts. "Stick to the plan Ben, we don't want her." I warn.

"You don't need it?" Abigail asks. "You're the one making a scene." Ben whispers.

"I...I'm not making a scene right now." Abigail snaps.

"We want to make a scene."

"Well then, fine! If that's what you want, let's have it out now!" Ben yells, catching everybody's attention. "Oh, jeez. This'll be good." Maddie sighs. "Let me guess? It's the wrong time. It's the wrong place. I'm wrong again! Wrong about us, wrong about Thomas Gates, wrong that you'd like the Queen Anne chair!" Ben yells. "You're wrong to assume I'd like the chair." Abigail shouts. Wow, either she's a total drama queen, or she catches on fast. "You see? Everybody, listen to this. This is more interesting than that. She thinks that even when I'm right, I'm wrong! Isn't that right? Abigail, just because I answer a question quickly doesn't make it wrong." Ben says. "Not if the answer's something we need to figure out as a couple. That's what couples do!" Abigail snaps.

"Sir. You and your miss's, take it outside." A security guard says. "Now look what you've done. You've brought the little Bobbies down on us! You take the miss's outside. I'm staying right here." Ben snaps. "This is…interesting." I murmured. "Ben!" Abigail yells. What's he up to now? "Whee!" Ben says. My eyes widen. What the hell is he doing now?

"Good afternoon, sir." Another security guard says. "Hello." Ben does a fake English accent.

"Been drinking, have we?" He asks. "Just a nip." Ben smirks. "Popped down to the pub for a pint! Bit of all right! Going to arrest a man for that? Going to detain a blighter for enjoying his whiskey?" Ben was quite entertaining. I snuck out of our hiding place for just a moment and saw Abigail looking at Ben's earpiece smirking. She caught on by now, at _least._ "Enough." The guard snaps. "Bangers and mash. Bubbles and squeak. Smoked eel pie." Ben snaps.

"Sir!" The guard yells. "Haggis!" Ben says.

"That's it! Dismount the banister!" He says. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" Ben yells. _Dismount the banister? He slid down the stair rail thing?_ Wow, he sure knew how to make a scene. By now the guards were taking Ben and Abigail to the security thing place. I had a feeling England wouldn't really appreciate us coming back for a visit. "Here they are, standing in a row! Small ones, big ones, some as big as your head!" Ben yells. "That…was…brilliant." I grinned. "Amazing." Riley agreed. "What's wrong with being right?" Ben asks. "Nothing. You should try it sometime." Abigail says.

"You're saying that I'm never right?" Ben asks. "I did not say that." Abigail says.

"Hoo! So I'm wrong again." Ben says. "Now, see, there you are correct." Abigail says.

"Capital. Topper." Ben says. "Your mother told me about you." Abigail warns. They continue to fake fight. Or real fight. I don't know, but it sure was funny to watch. "In here, please." A guard says.

"Why don't you just make a list of what's OK for me to say or not write something..." Ben snaps. "What's right or wrong...?" Abigail snaps.

"You two lovebirds, stay. Right?" The guard says. "No! No, no, man. Don't leave me in here!" Ben yells. "Jeez!" Maddie and I squeal in sync. Ben could really be loud! "What is going on?" Abigail asks. "I'm sorry for getting you roped into this, but you were excellent." Ben says.

"Thank you. So were you." Abigail says. "When did you figure out it was a fake argument?" Ben asks.

"When'd you figure out I was arguing during the fake argument?" She asks. "The middle. Where "l assume I'm right." Riley, get us out. Which I don't get. If I'm right, after I assume I'm right, then I'm correct." Ben says.

"When you get to a conclusion without asking, and you happen to be right, you got lucky." Abigail says. "I get lucky a lot." Ben says.

"So where does that leave me, Ben?" Abigail asks. "You guys are so great together." I smirk. I hear Ben groan quietly.

"Want to know why I'm here?" Ben asks. "Uh-huh." Abigail says.

"Think there may be a clue on the Resolute desk in the queen's study. Does that help?" Ben whispers. "I just don't understand why it's difficult for you to include others in your decisions. Just because you may know what my answer is going to be doesn't mean you don't have to ask me." Abigail says.

"Door number one, opening."

"OK. Let me try this out. Abigail, would you like to come with me, please?" Ben asks. "Yes. Thank you." Abigail says.

"Ridiculous. You're staying. It's too dangerous." Ben says. "I'm coming!" Abigail says.

"Door numbers two." Ben says.

"Door two, coming up."

"You're not coming." Ben says. "I'll call security." Abigail threatens. Oh, no.

"You should be near a service elevator."

"What are you doing? Are those for the queen?" Abigail asks. "Queen's not here. There's no flag flying. Queen's at Windsor." Ben says.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asks. "Seeing the desk, without you. Bye-bye." Ben says.

"No." Abigail snaps. "Don't do it Ben! Don't let her in!" Maddie warned.

"Abigail..." Ben sighs. "All right. Get in. Get in. Get in!"

"Hold this. Will you give me the flowers back, please?" Ben says. I wonder what she is holding. "Yeah." Abigail says.

A few minutes later. "What?" I hear Abigail says. "Wearing the perfume I bought you." Ben says.

"So?" Abigail asks. "So I think it smells kind of pretty." Ben says.

"It's the flowers, Ben." Abigail says. "No, it's not." Ben says. I sigh. "Ben, find treasure now, flirt with Abigail later." I clarified. "It's not flirting." Ben defended. "Yes, it is. Now focus." I snapped.

"Ok now left turn." I hear Riley. "Dead end." Ben replied. "I mean go right." He corrected himself. "Now don't you be loosing your grip too, Riley." Maddie joked. "Shut up."

"You see now that's flirting." Ben muttered. I rolled my eyes. "No it's not. It's- ok yeah it is." I had to agree. "There." I hear Ben say. "We found it?" I asked incredulously. "Yeah, we're good." Ben replied. "We're looking for..." Ben starts. "...writing, patterns in the carvings. Could be anything. Hey, look at this. "Malcolm Gilvary, 1880"."

"Hold on one second. Here we go. Malcolm Gilvary, well, he didn't make furniture. He made Chinese puzzle boxes."

I hear the clicking over a draw. "Oh..." Ben says. "What?" Abigail asks.

"I think these drawers work like tumblers in a safe." Ben says. "OK, four drawers...four-digit combination? What about a year?" Abigail says.

"Uh, let me see. Queen Victoria, born 1819."

"So you go one...Eight. One. Nine." Ben says. "Any luck?" I ask.

"OK... 1876 was on the inscription on the statue in Paris. Let's try that. One. Eight. Seven. Six." Ben says. I hear a little click of something then a pop. "Uh-oh. New rules."

"What did you find, Ben?" I ask. "These markings, like Incan or Aztec." Ben says.

"I have never seen any symbols like this. I mean, this looks centuries older than Civil War. What do you think it means?" Abigail says. "I doubt it has anything to do with the plot to assassinate Lincoln." Ben says. "What'd you find?" I was getting anxious. "Plaque sort of thing." Ben replies. I gasp. "Mayday, mayday get out of there." I say. "What? Oh." Riley says, noticing the guard noticed the detainees' disappearance. "Okay, let's make some noise. Uh-oh. God save the queen." Riley joked as the fire alarm went off. Good going, Riley! Riley runs to Maddie and my hiding spot and we walk out to meet up with Ben and Abigail. We walk through the crowd once we found Ben and Abigail. We head to the car. The four of us run into some dog walkers. Riley gets stuck behind. "Come on, Ri!" I say.

"Thanks for waiting for me. Can I see the thing?" Riley asks. Ben pulls out a piece of wood. "Went to Buckingham Palace, all I got was this wood?"

"Look at the symbols. Never seen anything like this. It's an incredible discovery." Abigail says. I turn and see Wilkinson. "Ben! Wilkinson!" I yell. Everyone turns and sees Wilkinson. We run to the car.

"I told yeah, I knew who was after the treasure!" I yell. "I'll drive!" Riley says getting into the car. Abigail and I get into the back.

"Riley, we're in England." I smirk. Ben gets in and starts the car. I look out the back window and see the barrel of a gun pointed towards us. "Um, Ben. GUN!" I shriek. "Get down!" Ben calls. Two shots blast through the windows but we ducked. "They're getting closer!" Maddie yells. "What's their problem?" Riley shouts. "Well we know who's after the treasure." Maddie shouts over the commotion. "Go left! Crap, go left Ben!" Abigail shouts. He went left. Someone bumps our car. "TURN!" I screech. I knew this was a bad idea! I should've stayed in America! Ben takes my advice to turn but swerves into the double-decker bus. "Everyone okay?" Ben checked. "We have to leave England. NOW!" I yelled. "I know, but we need to get them off our tail first." Ben answered calmly. "Then let's loose, 'em." Maddie muttered. We turn into an ally; somehow I've got a bad feeling about this. Suddenly Abby's phone rings, "It's him." She announces. "He's on your speed dial?" I asked. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Well." Maddie shot her eyebrows above her forehead. She really knew how to hold a grudge. Abby hands the phone off to Ben. "Mitch this has got to end before someone gets hurt." He said. I could tell he was thinking about me; he even glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Someone replies, and then Ben hung up after saying, "Tell that to my father."

Ben honks the horn through out the alley. "Why are the people in the road?" Riley shouts. "It's a farmer's market." Maddie groans. "Darn organic freaks." She muttered. I rolled my eyes, she likes farmers don't get me wrong and she is organic but her older sister was the one that made her that way. She doesn't get along very well with her older sister. Or either of her sisters for that matter. "Why are they running?" Riley asked. I peered behind us. "MAYBE BECAUSE THE HUGE TRUCK BEHIND US!" I scream. "Does this phone have a camera?" Ben asks Abby. "No, it's broken. I hate the thing." She said. He threw it back to her. "Alright, give me the plank. We're running a red light." Ben said. "What?" Maddie exclaims as we run the light. How is that, that bad? We stole the declaration of independence for crying out loud! "Hack into the London police database and get a copy of that picture." Ben says to Riley. "Okey-dokey." Riley mumbles. "What, you can't do it?" Ben seemed surprised by my husband's reaction. "No, I can do it, I just don't like that you assume I can do it." He replied. I smiled, and Maddie and Abigail laughed. "Thank you Riley." Abigail smirks. "Ben, Wilkinson!" I warn as Mitch's car is next to ours. "Thanks." Ben thanked me. What? He pretended to hand the plank to Wilkinson. At the lasts second he throws it over our roof and into the water. Wow.

***********TO DC***********

The next day we were dragging our bags back into our house and drove back over with Maddie to Patrick's place. When we get there Riley gets his laptop out and shows Patrick the plank picture. "I can't read the whole thing, but I can tell you that these are definitely pre-colonial Native American markings." Patrick points out. "500 years old?" I ask.

"Easily. I can identify one symbol. Look at this. Do you know what that is?" Patrick asks. "Sacred cylindrical? I don't know." Ben says.

"That symbol is Cibola. That's Cibola." Patrick says. Ben closes his eyes. "The City of Gold. The City of Gold." Ben mumbles. Ben grabs a book from Patrick's book shelf.

""In 1527, a Spanish ship wrecked on the Florida coast. There were only four survivors. One was a slave named Estebán who saved a local tribe's dying chief. As a reward, he was taken to their sacred city, a city built from solid gold. Later, when Estebán tried to find the city again, he never could. But the legend grew, and every explorer came to the New World in search of it. When General Custer's search for gold ended with his last stand at Little Bighorn, it became clear none would ever find it."" Ben reads. I look over at Riley, who is just in awe about what Ben was reading. I grab his hand and smile. "Ben, can you imagine if the Confederates got their hands on the City of Gold...my god." Patrick says. He stands up.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You're coming with me." Ben says with a hopeful glimmer in his face. Patrick's eyes widen. "No!" He exclaims in horror.

"Hey. No one else can translate it." Ben snaps. "There are others. There are several others." Patrick says.

"For ancient Native American? No one better." Ben says.

"Who?" Riley asks. Abigail shakes her head.

"Look, Ben, I can't go with you. It's been what? Twenty-five years." Patrick says. "Thirty-two." Ben says.

"That long? There's a reason why we haven't spoken in thirty-two years. We have nothing in common." Patrick says coming back over to us. "Me?" Ben points out.

"Yes, of course. And I'm sure she's just as proud of you as I am." Patrick says.

"Who?" Riley whispers again. "Ben's mom." I whisper. Abigail nods with a smile. This is going to be awkward.


	5. Meeting the mother

**Disclaimer, 'cept for Maddie, Lexi and It. (The baby.)**

**Maddie's POV:**

"Oh, relax Patrick. Everything will be fine." I reassured him. "Yeah, have you met her yet?" I haven't thought of that…I hadn't met her. Lexi had, and so had Riley, and Abigail…but that night I had dinner with my boyfriend Reese…Yes I was going out with someone. He's in my liberal arts class, actually. We've been together for a while, but right now he's in Spain studying…I sighed at the thought of him. I missed him, he was so romantic. Some student storms out of her office muttering, "I hate her."

Patrick glances at us, "We're in the right place." He reassured us. I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll take myself out of the line of fire for this one-"

"No, you're coming inside. Come on." Lexi dragged his butt inside. "Hi, mom." Ben says as we walk in. "Benjamin!" Emily exclaims. "Abigail! Lexi, sweetheart, it's great to see you again. Hello, Riley" She greeted us all, but me.

"Hi, I'm Maddie, nice to finally meet you." I smiled extending a hand she gratefully took. "Good to meet you, too- oh." She glanced past me at Patrick. "See? One syllable. A knife in the heart." Patrick poked the air. "Ah, jeez." I barley heard Lexi mumble. "She can do that." Patrick nodded. "I can also track the whereabouts of my toothbrush." Emily snaps. "I was not the one that left the toothbrushes in Marrakech. I stowed them both in the travel case, as instructed." Patrick says. Oh, no…

"Yes, and you also insisted on loading the luggage into the taxi." Emily says. "I didn't insist. I loaded the luggage." Patrick says.

"Not the travel case." Emily snaps. "Travel case is not luggage. The case goes into the luggage. Who was in charge of packing?" Patrick points to Emily.

"I couldn't get the case into the luggage. It was full with that stupid rug you bought. You thought it had secret stitching. How stupid was that?" Emily says looking at Lexi. "Did have stitching. Six phony green leather suitcases..." Patrick protests

"Mom." Ben finally gets their attention. Thank God, I was afraid this would end up in an elderly fist fight… though that'd be hilarious. "I need you to take a look at this." He shows her the picture of the plank. "What is that a picture of?" She asks. "It's interesting. We think it might be Olmec." I say.

"It is. Yes, yes, definitely Proto-Zoquean." Emily says. "We were hoping that you could translate it." Patrick says. Emily looks up.

"Yes, of course you were." She snaps. She looks at the papers again. Emily sighs and takes off her glasses. "Oh, this doesn't involve another treasure hunt, does it?"

"Mom, this is actually very important." Ben says.

"All right. What have we got here? This... this glyph here that means "bird." And that means..." Emily starts when she sees Patrick standing up from the couch. She gives him a glare and he sits back down. "Uh, "noble bird." "Find the noble bird; let him take you by the hand and give you passage to the sacred temple." Oh, you think this is a treasure map for Cibola, don't you?" Emily smirks.

"Well, that is exactly what it is." Patrick stands up from the couch. "No, Patrick. This glyph doesn't mean "Cibola." It means "the center of the world."" Emily declared.

"You know, you used to like it. She fell in love with me on a treasure hunt." Patrick smirks. I raise an eyebrow. Just like Ben and Abigail…interesting. "That was not love. That was excitement, adrenaline and tequila." Emily hisses.

"Mom..." Ben says to get their attention again. "I was trying to get course credit." She says.

"Treasure hunting paid off, in case you haven't read the papers." Patrick says. "That had nothing to do with you. That was Ben. Ben found the treasure. You did nothing." Emily snaps. I suppress my smile, and it ends up looking like pursed lips. "Patrick, Emily, please. Can we just figure out what's on the page?" Abigail says. Emily picks up the papers again to look at them. "Well, that's it, I'm afraid. These glyphs are only partials. So you only have half a treasure map. I'm sorry. Not that I'm surprised." Emily says throwing a glance in Patrick's direction. We thank her and walk out of the building. "At least we know where the rest of the map is." Ben sighed. "What? You know where it is? Why didn't you tell me?" Patrick demanded.

"Obviously you have a tendency to overreact!" Ben yells at his father. I jump, very unexpected of Ben. "I'm sorry." Patrick says.

"So am I." Ben says. "So where is it?" Patrick asks.

"Inscription on the statue in Paris said, "These twins stand resolute."" Ben says. "We think the maps divided between the two resolute desks." Abigail says.

"The Resolute desk. The Resolute desk? President's desk?" Patrick says. "The president. What president? Our president?" Riley says.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lexi says. "But that means...wait, so we have to...The White House?" Riley says. I nod grimly.

"The Oval Office...to be exact." Ben says. "Why would I overreact to that?" Patrick notes sarcastically.


	6. Congrats, Riley YouLoose? WIN!

**Disclaimer except for Maddie, Lexi and IT (THE BABY WHICH YOU'LL FIND OUT ABOUT NOW!)**

**Lexi POV:**

"Poole, Lexi, and Riley." My doctor called us in. I sighed, "Thanks." I murmured as he helped me in to the room. After the ultra sound she ran to go get the test results. "Boy." He muttered. "Girl." I shook my head. He laughed, "I meant it like 'boy, I can't believe I've missed all of this'."

"Oh. Well it wasn't that great with-"

"Congratulations, you'll be the proud parents of a baby girl." She came in handing us the ultra sound.

"Ha!"

THE CAR RIDE HOME:

"Five bucks mister." I grinned. He reluctantly handed me the money. "Thank you." I sing song-ed. "Well now we know it'll be Celina, Kelly, Isabella, Caitlyn, Bianca Annemarie Poole, right?" He smiled. "Yes. We do." I smiled and sighed contently, as we drove to Ben's dad's place. At Patrick's Riley White House website. I watched him scroll but stopped him when he hit the advertisement for the Easter egg roll. "Why, Abigail I think it's time you've made a date with your new boyfriend?" I smirked. She smiled at the screen, "I believe it is."

Maddie grinned at the look on Patrick's face. Confused is what it was.

The White house Easter egg roll:

I hold hands with Riley and walk around the Easter egg roll. I smile at the children, "Soon we'll have one of our own." I sighed smiling at them. "Yeah, we're gonna be great parents, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. I stopped us, "Riley…how many do you want?" I asked. "Kids? However many you're willing to have," He replied. "Now see, that's the right answer. My sister's coming up on her third…" I shook my head. "I think only two. You know so Isabella, Celina, Kelly, Caitlyn, Bianca Annemarie isn't lonely?" I smiled. "Yeah, two." He agreed as we waked over to Patrick and Maddie, seeing Ben and Abigail were with them. "It was empty." Ben informs us sadly. "Someone must have taken it…" Abigail nods. "Brightest men in our country say at that desk for over a hundred years." I say. "Look at this." Ben takes out the camera to show us a picture.

"Of course one of 'em found the map." Patrick says. "A symbol stamped into the wood." Ben says.

"The presidential seal." He replies simply.

"It's not the presidential seal. Take a closer look. See, the eagle's holding a scroll instead of olive branches." Maddie points out. "I'm not sure what this is." Ben says.

"What do we do?" I ask. I look behind me and see Riley pacing back and forth. "Did none of you read my book?" Riley asks. Everyone turns facing him now. "The eagle clutching the scroll."

"Do you know what it means?" Ben asks. "Yeah. But it's not something I could tell you. Its something I can show you…in my book." Riley says.

Ben rips open the book Riley sent to him. "You didn't even…open it?" Riley sounds more disappointed than hurt. "I was moving." Ben shrugs.

"Chapter 13." Riley sighs. Ben flips through the book until he hits chapter 13 entitled: The President's Secret Book. I read Riley's book in a day or so. It wasn't…great. But he was a…aspiring author. "'the President's Secret Book'?" Maddie asks. "The President's secret book." Riley nods. "'The President's Secret Book.' It happens to be a collection of documents for presidents by presidents, and for presidents' eyes only. I'm not talking about JFK here, guys. The 18 and a half missing of the Watergate tapes. Did the Apollo really land on the moon? Did it? Did it? And the coup de grâce…Area 51." Riley smiles. He's in love with that idea…no I'm not jealous, so shut up! "This is…" Abigail starts.

"Crazy?"

"Yes." Abigail exclaims with a trace of hysteria. "Hm. 'Cause last time I checked, we pretty much make our living on crazy." Riley says.

"You have a point." Maddie mumbles.

"Hm, what was that?" He smirks. "Shut up." She glares at him.

"Same symbol." Patrick points to the symbol on the top of the scanned letter. "It was released in '66 under the Freedom of Information Act. The eagle and the scroll, the secret symbol in the President's Book." Riley says.

"So you're saying that whatever was on the plank is now in the President's Secret Book?" Patrick asks. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He said decided. Ben seemed to be contemplating this. "Ben, if it was you trying to convince me you'd have less evidence and I'd already believe you." Riley says hopefully, I smile with a glimmer of cheer and confidence in my eyes. Maddie shoves on her, 'you can do it!' smile. He'd better agree.

BACK AT PATRICK'S:

"All I need is a few minutes with him." Ben said distractedly. "Ben, if you were _married _to the president you wouldn't get a few minutes with him." I reminded him. "Not when he's surrounded by his handlers. If I get him alone…" Ben says. "How do you think you're going to get the president alone, Ben? This is insane." Maddie seems frustrated at the situation.

"Before the Civil War, the states were all separate. People used to say, 'The United States _are_.' It wasn't until the war ended people started saying, 'The United States _is_.' Under Lincoln…we became one nation." Ben says. "And Lincoln paid for it with his life." Patrick says.

"So did Thomas Gates."

"Right." Patrick says. "With his life." Ben mumbles.

There is a silence through the room. "I'm gonna kidnap him." Ben mumbled. I rushed out a breath which turned into a hiccup as the baby kicked once again. "I'm gonna kidnap the President of the United States." He mumbled. "Not funny!" Riley protested. "I'm your father! How do you think I feel about this?" Patrick rambled. "Ben this is…ridiculous! Preposterous!" I scolded. Abigail laughs, "Are you out of your mind?" Abigail asks as she stands up. "Read my book, and you'd know you can't get to that book." Riley says. I roll my eyes. "I'm listening." Maddie shrugged. "What?" I exclaimed.

Ben turns to Maddie, "I was thinking Mount Vernon."

"Wha…oh." She shrugged. "OK. Mount Vernon." She said. How did she get it and I didn't? "What?"

"I guess…" Patrick mumbled. "I'm in."

Are we?


	7. I don't think so

**Disclaimer blah blah blah except for Maddie, Lexi, and Celina Caitlyn Kelly Bianca**

Maddie's POV:

"Where do we start?" I wondered looking around the library of congress.

""XY is the book classification code." Abigail says. "Stands for special collections, which means very, _very_ special books. Where are they?" Ben asks.

"This way. We'll have to sneak in." Abigail says. We go through some of the book cases so we don't seem too suspicious. Ben stops the door from closing with his hand. We slide in through the door but it was the employee's fault for not making sure the door shut. Then run up some flights of stairs until we get to some books. "Here we go. XA…XM…" Abigail says. We walk away from the books and find a door. Abigail attempts to open the door. "Fail." I mutter, tracing my finger over the symbol on the door. "Look."

"The eagle and the scroll." I say murmur. "What's the code Ben?"

"Three-seven-nine-four." Ben mumbles as he presses each button. Whoa, this'll be great. We have about 80 MILLION books to go through! Great. Just great. "What did the president say the number was?" Abigail asks.

"Two-three-four-seven-eight-six." He replies. How did he get all these numbers programmed into his brain? I see Lexi grab Riley's hand and pull him towards a bookcase to find the secret book. Ben mumbles the number. Abigail walks over. Abigail and Ben both mumble the code number as they glide their finger across the shelf. Their fingers touch.

"Its not there." Ben says. Ben takes a book off the shelf. "Maybe someone checked it out." Riley says. I roll my eyes.

"Why would he send us here if there's no book?" Abigail asks. I look at the bookcase again. I notice a gold combination lock there. "He probably wanted us to get caught." Riley says. Ben grabs the ladder and hands some (actually quite a few) books down to Riley. "Six dial combination…" Lexi mumbles seeing the gold scroll numbers. "The location's the combination." I state. Ben looks over to me and nods, "The locations the combination." He repeats. "Ugh, rhymes." I muttered disgusted. Ben reaches out and grabs the book. "I was right."

"Well done, Mr. Poole." Ben says. Ben sets the President's Book to open it. Ben undoes the leather tie on the notebook. "The eagle with the scroll." Riley fingers the leather imprint. Ben opens the notebook and starts to go through the pages to find our information about the plank. "Area 51!" Riley says.

"Shh!"

"The Kennedy assassination!"

"Shh! We don't have time." I hiss. "Yeah, that's true." Riley says, clearing his throat.

Ben continues to flip through the pages until he says, "Here. Wait." I look over Ben's shoulder as he reads. "'April 1865. Queen Victoria sends Pike two coded missives. The first is received. Contains information regarding New World treasure. The City of Gold.'"

"Wait, the Queen wanted to help the Confederacy?" Riley asks. "Divided America is weaker." Lexi informed him. Even, I knew that. Gosh. ""And we needed cotton from the South." Ben adds. "'The second missive was thought to contain a Play fair cipher suggesting contact with Laboulaye, who'll hide clues before his death.' That's the cipher written into the Booth diary page that Thomas tried to burn."

"The one we have." Lexi says. "Exactly.'1880. resolute desk arrives in Washington, sent by queen to President Hayes.'" Ben turns the page and holds up an old photo.

"The missing plank from the White House." Abigail says. "Here's the final entry by President Coolidge.'1924. I found a plank in secret desk compartment. Plank photographed and then destroyed. Borglum commissioned to destroy landmarks in sacred Black Hills Mountains.'" Ben reads off the pages.

"Borglum. Mount Rushmore?" Abigail asks. "He carved Mount Rushmore to erase the map's landmarks in order to protect the City of Gold." Ben says.

"Mount Rushmore was a cover-up."

Suddenly we hear police sirens blare from the road. "What is it?" Riley asks. Riley and I go to the window. "There's my tax dollars at work, coming to arrest me."

"There not coming for you, they're for me. Go to the car." Ben says. "No! Ben

!" Abigail snaps.

"Go! I'll meet up with you." Ben says. Abigail, Riley and I run out of the room. "Lexi! Call my dad, I sent a picture of the plank to his phone! Tell him to take it to my mom for translation!" He called before separating. "OK."

"Patrick?" Lexi asked. "Ben sent a picture to your phone. Did you get it?"

She sighed. "Yes. You can do that."

"Good. Take it to Emily for translation."

"Because you're the only leg who can get to her. Please?"

"Thank you. Oh, and Patrick. Don't use your phone again. Wilkinson copied it and knows everything we're saying. And Wilkinson while I've got you listening take this in from a hormonal pregnant woman. Go. To. Hell." She hung up. I giggle at her (I would say I chuckled but guy's chuckle and girls giggle). "What? He deserves it." She points out.

"True." I agreed.

"Hold it! Who are you?" A security guard makes me shriek in fear, and I start breathing heavily. "Jeez you guys are sneaky." I sigh. "We work here." Abigail flashes an ID. "We were told to evacuate." Lexi lied. I notice Ben sneaking across the wall behind the guards. "My car's parked…" I gesture to my car. "I don't know what's going on…one second I'm reading…a book and the next we're running out of the building." Riley covered, Abigail not helping just nodding the whole time. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Abigail noted. I got in the car Riley getting in the passenger side. I put the keys in. "Start the car." Abigail whispers. "Put it in gear." Riley adds. "I know what I'm doing!" I snap. The guard shines his light at us. "What's the problem? It's clear. Let's go" He shouts. "We're going to jail." Lexi mumbles rubbing her stomach. "No. Nobody's going to jail." I hiss. I pop the trunk open for Ben, and he quickly climbs in as I drive. "Get in! Hang on!" I shout. I race through the garage and notice them running up the barricades. "Oh, I don't think so!" I yell through grit teeth as I race over the barricades nearly loosing my bumper. Thankfully I didn't. "How'd they find us so fast?" I ask. "I'll tell you how! The president's a tattletale!" Riley cries. "Sedusky was there. He knows more about the book than I thought." Ben explains. "How'd the President feel about being kidnapped?"

"He was alright. So is my dad with my mom?" He checks. "Um…yeah. But so is Wilkinson. He copied your dad's phone and listened to our calls. Saw our texts. He followed us everywhere I knew he had to have some inside edge. That's what it is." Lexi explains. "Oh, great."


	8. Forward

**Disclaimers Except for my OCs hope you've learned who they are by now!**

**Lexi POV:**

I stand next to Riley holding his hand pretending to observe the mountain while Abigail and Maddie ask for directions. I ignore the conversation at hand until I hear, "But if anyone's going to be credited with finding the city of gold, it's me." WILKINSON!

"Your partners stay here and all the guns." I speak up.

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?" Mitch smirks, now noting I was the voice of the girl on the phone. "Because, I'm one step ahead of you." I say with a smirk upon my lips.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Mitch hands the gun over to one of his men. "Believe me…I don't need the guns." He finishes. I rub a nervous hand over my stomach to calm myself, that the baby would be alright, and that nothing would happen. If only I could believe myself.

"I still don't see anything that looks like a noble bird." Abigail yells. "All right, Mitch. Let's have it. What did the letter say? What's the clue from Queen Victoria's letter?" Ben asks. I glared at the lazy man sitting on the rock while we looked around.

"'The entrance shall only be revealed under a cloudless rain.' Figure that out." Mitch says. "So we come back when it's raining?" Riley asks. I frown.

"'Cloudless.' Could simply mean the sun. You need a sunny day…and rain. We need water." Ben swiftly takes off his backpack taking out a bottle of water and pouring it over the rocks. He throws a bottle of water to Abigail then me. "Everyone, the water makes the rock darker. Use the water."

I notice Maddie pouring the remains of hers on a beautiful fat rock. "Whoa. Looks like…an eagle." I say. She pours the rest of mine on to finish the bird. "We found it! Over here!" Maddie yells. Everyone runs over to us. I move out of the way so Ben could get closer to the rocks. I walk over toward Riley. "'The noble bird…'" Ben mumbles.

"'Will give you passage.'" Emily says. "Uh-huh. Now what?" Maddie asks.

"I think we need to join hands, and in a noble manner, pass over the bird." Riley says. I give my husband a look. As in, 'could you be more ridiculous?' "Really?" I ask. Emily gives him a look and shakes her head. Suddenly we all start talking at once.

"You can stand around guessing for a while, or I can give you the next clue." Wilkinson says. Everyone shuts up to listening to the clue. "'Surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior.'"

"And the eagle is the symbol of the warrior." Emily says. Ben looks at his hand before putting into the "mouth" of the rock. "Ben, no. Wait, wait! No." Emily gasps. Ben pulls his hand away and stares at her. "That's probably a horrible trap. Tell him!" She smacks Patrick.

"It's a horrible trap." He splutters. I suppressed my smile.

"It would be a pity to come this far and not even try, now, wouldn't it?" Mitch says. "I'll do it, Ben." Riley says.

"No. Riley, you're not putting your hand in that creepy, no good, likely a trap rock! I want you to have both hands." I exclaim. Ben glares at me. "Not that anything will happen to you."

"Surrender your hand." Ben whispers as he puts his hand into the "mouth". The tension builds as he puts his whole arm into the "mouth". Suddenly, he screams which makes me jump and grab onto Riley's forearm, and then he laughs at our reactions to his sick joke. "I am sorry. I…I couldn't resist." Ben chuckles. Abigail punches his arm. I do the same.

Patrick laughs at his son. "It, uh…feels like a latch." Ben says. Everyone listens carefully when a crackling sound comes from behind us. The seven of us turn towards the sound seeing rocks fall from an opening to find the City of Gold.

Everyone walks into the cavern and see everything. I turn on my flashlight and move it across the room. "Ben, what is that?" I ask, shining my light on something. "Appears to be a counterweight to hold the door open." Ben says.

"What is that sound?" Riley asks when we hear a groaning sound. I look down and see his by the counterweight. "Riley move!" I scream when he touches the counterweighted robes. The counterweight collapses on itself, thanks to Riley. The door locks shut. "You okay?" I hear Mitch ask Riley. "No." He mumbles. "Jeez, I thought I lost you." I rushed to his lips to kiss him again. And again. And a-

"Will you two help or not?" Ben whispered. I broke apart from Riley blushing. "I've never seen so many relics. So beautifully preserved." Emily gasps.

I feel Riley pull me towards something. "Guys, look at this." He holds up a lantern to get a better look. "It's a little golden man. Look. It's got a tiny little torso. Look at that. It looks like…" He stops in mid-sentence when the floor opens up making Wilkinson, Ben, Abigail, Riley, Maddie, and I fall straight downwards. Patrick and Emily backwards rather than following us. I land on my back with Riley falling next to me. I slide down but Riley grabs my arm. "Move back! Move back!" Ben shouts. I get to my feet, with the assistance of Riley, moving backwards to help Ben up from falling off the edge of the balancing square.

"Riley, move forward! Move forward!" Ben yells. Riley does what he says to do. "No, back up, back up!" Riley falls again.

"What do you want me to do?" He shouts.

"Stop! Stop!" We attempt to balance the square but it keeps moving every time someone swifts. "We have to balance our weight to even this thing out." Ben says. Mitch slowly turns and shines his flashlight down to the ground.

"There's nothing. Just a big old black hole." Mitch says. Abigail moves her flashlight over the room. "Ben, look! There's a ladder. I mean, what's left of a ladder." Maddie shrugs.

"Toss me a light." Ben says. Abigail throws the flashlight to him. "Riley. Move slowly to that corner." Ben says. Riley starts to move. "No! Wait. Just…As I move to this corner."

"Okay."

"One step at a time. Good." Ben says as they move slowly to each corner. "If we can raise this corner, I think I'll reach it." Mitch walks away from where he was. Our balance is thrown off by him. Everyone starts shouting at Wilkinson.

"WILKINSON!" I scream. Abigail, Riley, and I try to get Ben and Mitch's attention but they aren't paying attention. Ben grabs Wilkinson's shirt collar then looks down in the black bottomless pit. "We'll do this your way." Ben says. Ben and Wilkinson switch places. "The rest of us, on my count of three, all move together." I nod as Wilkinson moves to where Ben was earlier. "One step at a time."

"One, two, three." We take a step closer to each other, then another. Wilkinson throws his flashlight up there to the opening. Riley grabs onto everyone to pull us closer. Wilkinson grabs the ladder piece "You ready?" Mitch asks.

"Go." Ben says. We run into the center of the square. We watch as Mitch attempts to get up the ladder, under his weight one of the wood pieces breaks. Mitch pulls himself up and over into the opening. "Mitch, what do you see?" Riley shouts. "Is there a way out?"

"Wilkinson, what's up there?" I snap. We stand there waiting for a response from Wilkinson to our questions. "Mitch! Come on!" Riley yells.

"I've been doing the math here, and…" Abigail starts. "I know." Ben says.

"We have to leave one person behind." Abigail says. "Just promise you'll come back for me. I can do the math too."  
>"Riley, no. You- you can't. I- I need y-you." I stammer starting to cry.<p>

"Riley, go with her. I'll stay." Maddie speaks up. "Maddie-"

"Lexi. Come here." She says pulling me into a hug. "Riley lived when he was left behind r-right?"

"Y-yeah. You will too. I know." I promised.

"Who's next?" I ask. "I'll go." Abigail says.

"I'll go last." Everyone nods in agreement. I grab onto Riley's arm and we move back as Abigail moves forward. Abigail throws up the lantern and grabs onto the ladder.

"One…two…three!" Abigail yells. "Go!" I shout. The balance square starts to break under our feet. I try to keep my balance, inching myself to the ladder where Abigail is struggling to get up.

"What are you doing?" Riley asks. "Nothing!" Ben says.

"I can't get it!" Abigail yells. "Mitch!" I scream. Wilkinson grabs Abigail's hand to pulls her to safety. I jump onto the ladder, pulling myself up until I lose my handle on the last wooden piece. I scream when Riley jumps into the ladder.

"Riley, hang on!" I scream. "Lexi! You okay?" Riley asks. I feel my right hand loosing its grip.

"Abigail! Help me!" I scream. Abigail helps me up and pulls me to safety. I realize Maddie ran right after Riley. I sighed in relief until I saw that Ben was gone.

"Ben, there's a gold idol! We can roll it over to offset you weight!" Abigail yells. "Then, roll it!" Ben says. Wilkinson and Abigail roll the idol over the edge; it breaks the platform as Ben runs to get a good jump.

"Ben, come on!" I scream. Ben jumps and makes it. Thank God. "Here! Give me your hand!" Riley yells. Ben grabs his hand. Riley pulls him up to where he is.

"You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." Abigail keeps repeating over and over again when she helps Ben up. "So…forward."


	9. Gold digging

**Disclaimer other than my OCS**

**Lexi POV:**

We make our way through a tiny walkway as damn Wilkinson leads the way. I hear water when we enter a dark room. "I can't see anything. Is this it?" Riley yells over the roaring water. Ben puts his fingers into something near the wall. "Its oil." Ben pulls off his backpack and pulls out a flare. He lights it with the cap and pushes it into the oil, one side of the wall lights up. Ben does the same to the other side. The room lights up and there's water pouring out everywhere.

"It's a dead end! There's no way out!" Abigail yells. I look at the ground, maybe there's a way out that way. I see a wheel like contraption. "We have to turn back!"

"Turn back to what, Abigail?" Maddie growls. I look around waiting for Ben to do something. I shine my flashlight into the water. "There's no forward."

"No, it's down!" I yell. "What?" Riley says.

"Lexi's right. All this water has to go out somewhere. Otherwise, it'd be filled up!" Ben says. "Ben the wheel!" Abigail exclaims.

"Help me turn this wheel!" Ben yells. They moved the wheel. I heard the water go down as we stop moving the wheel.

Wilkinson leads us, again down a tunnel that was just filled with water. Riley is in the back with the flare which isn't such a good idea since the last time he had something with fire, he almost set the house on fire. We stand together in a line staring at what we found. We actually found the City of Gold. I can't believe! No, scratch that…I _can _believe we found it. Thomas Gates would be so proud that we cleared his name. I drop my flashlight just because this is so amazing. Ben smiles at the sight. "Ben! Ben!" I hear Dr. Appleton shout. I turn my head and see Patrick and Emily waving to us. "Dad! We found it!" Ben yells.

"Thomas was right!" Patrick says. "No, you were right." Ben smiles.

"I'm sorry I smeared your great-great granddaddy's good name. It seemed like the only way to get in on the hunt. But this was a chance for the Wilkinson family to make its mark on history, to find the City of Gold, to be remembered." Mitch says. That's more to this than we all think. Everyone goes their separate ways to look at the City of Gold. I stand behind Wilkinson when he shines his light on an opening. Water falls from it. "That's sucks." I mumble. It's a good thing I can swim. Though it is a complication being four or five months pregnant. I walk over to my husband.

"Did you hear that?" I ask. "Hear…" Riley starts when the cracking gets louder.

"What was that?" Riley asks. "Listen." Abigail says. Everyone goes quiet to listen carefully to the sounds. Suddenly, rocks come flying out from the walls because of the water that was pushed through. Riley and I get soaked with water. "Come on!" I grab his hand as water falling all around us. I make him run down the slippery stairs to where Ben and everyone is on top of the center away from the water.

"I tried to find a way out. All those portals are blocked off!" Mitch yells over the rushing water. "I'm telling you, all this water goes out somewhere. We'll find it." Ben says. Patrick rolls up a dollar into a bowl and drops it to follow the current.

"Ben, there's a current!" Patrick yells. "Follow it! There's got be a central drain!" Ben yells back.

"Ben, it's under us! Right here!" Maddie yells in panic mode like me.

Ben and Wilkinson saw us an opening, we stare for a moment until rocks start to fall around us. "Come on!" Ben yells. Riley pushes us into the opening when Abigail goes then he pushes the others into the only opening to get the water out. We came across a door that can only be opened by another wheel. I just realized that they're might have been a ton of wheels because the invention of the wheel was just made back then and might have been complicated to understand or something. Or not I don't really know. "The water's rising too fast! Let's get that door open so we don't all drown!" Ben yells. Wilkinson and Ben push the wheel to open the door. Patrick shines his light down the opening.

"Ben, it slopes down! It's a drainage tunnel but it fills with water when you open the door!" Patrick says. "We need to find something to stick under it to keep it open!" Abigail shouts.

"No, if it's open, this tunnel will stay flooded!" Maddie screams. Abigail gives her a look. "We've got to get to the other side and close the door."

"Patrick, Emily, go!" Riley says. Patrick, Emily, and Abigail go towards the door. "NO!" I scream when I see Mitch move away from the wheel. Ben dumps once then twice as the door slams closed. Everyone screams no when the door shuts. I knew Wilkinson would do something like this. But I kind of know most of the movie.

"Mitch, we have to be on the other side of that door!" Riley snaps reaching for my hand.

"Nobody leaves unless I say so. That door is not going to stay open by itself. We both know what has to happen here, Ben." Wilkinson says. "One of us keeps the door open and stays behind." Ben says. I was afraid of that.

"I vote Mitch." Maddie says. I nod in agreement, along with Riley. "This isn't a democracy." Mitch says. He punches Ben in the head. Ben falls and Riley goes to throw a punch but Mitch bets him to it. "Riley!" I scream when Mitch grabs me and puts a knife to my throat.

"Stop! I'll stay! I'm staying. Look." Ben shouts. "Look! See? I'm right here! I'm staying!" Ben moves to the wheel.

"I'll tell everybody how this is going to go. You and I are going to open that door. Anybody tries to leave before me, I drop the door, and we start this all over again! You try any funny business; I guarantee you people are going to get hurt!" Mitch gives us his orders. All I can think about now is the baby and my daughter's safety. I try to wrestle my hands out of his grip but he won't let loose yet. "I won't! You have my word. Just let Lexi go." Ben says. Mitch holds onto me for an extra moment before letting me go. I fall into Riley's embrace the moment I'm let go.

"Ben, no, we're not leaving without you." Emily shouts. Wilkinson goes to he's station for the time being. "Abigail." Ben says. Abigail makes her way towards Ben.

"You make my parents leave. You make my parents leave." Ben says. Abigail touches his face before coming towards Patrick and Emily.

"Guys, he trying to save our lives!" Abigail says. I nod sadly though I know he lives. Well that was without Maddie and me, but we shouldn't have too much effect on that. The door opens and we all get washed away. "The current's too strong!" I hear Riley says. I try to keep my head over the water but that doesn't work. My stomachs weighing me down. Maddie manages to keep me up. Ben gets ready to hold it for us.

"I'm ready!"

"Its all yours!" Mitch says. Riley and I get separated from each other but I do make it on the other side of the door. I grab onto something and I see it's Riley's leg. I lift my head out from under the water. "We need to get Ben!" I shout. Riley nods. Riley goes under the water and start to swim to get Ben. We hear a scream coming from Mitch when the door slams closed. I place my head on Riley's shoulder gasping for air, clutching my stomach. Abigail leans her head on Ben's shoulder. Emily does the same to Patrick. The water lowers and a light shines through the darkness. We all stand up, stretching our tension body parts.

"Lexi, are you alright?" Riley whispers. I squeeze his hand, "I'm…fine." I mutter. I hold onto Riley's hand as we walk out of the tunnel.


	10. Epilouge1: Hot coco

**DISCLAIMER EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

**Lexi:**

The four of us walk into a plane hanger. We all got towels and I start shivering into Riley. We are here to meet the President and talk about something, he didn't go into details. Riley starts to tap my arm once he sees the President standing there, staring at us. "Sorry." I mumble. He continues to tap me. "Stop it." I whisper.

"Mr. President?" One of his men says. "Craig, give us a minute." The President says.

"Sir, for you information, this is the man who kidnapped you." Craig says. "As I recall, we were exploring a hidden tunnel, and the door closed accidentally, and this man saved my life." The President says not even looking at his men.

"Yes, sir."

"Gates."

"Sir."

"For the record, after centuries of exploration, on this day, you have brought honor to your country and your family. You've done this country a great service. I thank you." The President looks at us. I just stand there dumbfounded, while I could tell Maddie was fighting the urge to say you're welcome, and Riley laughed nervously.

"Craig." Craig gives the President a paper. "I thought you might want to take a look at tomorrow's headlines." The President hands the paper to Ben.

"Tomorrow?" Riley questions.

"Thank you, sir." Ben says. "All of you, along with Emily and Patrick Gates will get credit for this discovery." Ben looks at us over his shoulder. I nod. Even though Mitch is dead and did do so much to us, including holding a knife to a pregnant woman's throat- he still deserves credit.

"And, Mitch Wilkinson, sir."

"Is that right?" He asks. "It's true, sir." Ben says.

"Ben, I am curious about that favor I asked you. Any report regarding what's on page 47?" The President asks. Page 47? What the hell is he talking about?" "I believe I can help with that, sir." Ben says

"So it's good."

"Life-altering, sir." The President motion Ben to follow him. "What's on page 47? Are you talking about the book?" Riley asks. The President stops and turns to us. "What book?"

I sat on the balcony ish thing letting my feet dangle. Only a few months until the baby's born. Riley walked over with our hot chocolate. "Mmm…" I murmured after sipping the drink. Even better I kissed his lips. "Even better than the drink surprisingly." I muttered my lips inches not even from his. We kissed and quickly broke apart hearing an earsplitting boom of a firecracker. We kissed and kissed just about all night. At least Maddie found an apartment, and Ben and Abigail we're back together. This'll be great.

**I'm doing my thanksgiving drabble I'm changing it to Christmas and I'm going to write another epilougue on Saturday about the baby being born, and I have a few stories in me still. Like maybe a few drabbles on Rose's mother…? Ian visiting Maddie? Lexi and Riley decide to get a dog? We'll see!**


	11. Not your birthdayNOT

**Still a disclaimer, and this is like right after Lexi and Riley's baby's born and then a peek inside their lives a few days after she's born, and then I'll do my Thanksgiving drabble that just changed to Christmas…then you can tell me if you want me to make it a story maybe…or if I should just continue on with it as a drabble…I'm planning on it being like two chapters at least and if you ( the REVIEWers) would like you can have me continue on after chapter one to a story of have it continue on to just a drabble. ANYWAYS this chapter's from my POV so yeah…or third person or whatever you call it. **

Lexi Poole cradled her newborn daughter in her arms. _Her _daughter. She loved the sound. It was hers and her husband's to keep. To raise, to love, and to support. "Riley. Look. It's our daughter." She whispered. He couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

"She's beautiful." Abigail whispered. Even Maddie of all people let a few tears leak out. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Lexi whispered to her husband. "Me? Why not _us?" _He answered. "I kept her from you. You deserve to choose her name. I got the middle name down, and now you get the first name. She can't be Caitlyn, Kelly, Bianca, Celina, Isabella Annemarie Poole forever right?" Lexi gave off a small smile. "She's got a point." Ben shrugged. Riley looked at his daughter, a glimmer of joy fulfilled his eyes. Her head gave hints of growing brown hair like Riley's, her skin tone leaning towards the change of Lexi's, her eyes blue like Riley's, and lastly receiving her mother's full lips. "Celina. Celina Annemarie Poole. Now you pick the god-"

"Maddie, duh. She of course will be the godmother." Lexi smiled to her friend passing her little Celina. They all grinned at the new addition to the Pooles. "She looks so much like both of you." Maddie said still focused on the sleeping child. "Her nickname should be Cece." Maddie added. "Cece." Riley repeated a smile creeping up on his lips. "I like it." He nodded. "Me, too." Lexi whispered. "Me, too."

**There's zee epilogue, you're welcome to submit thoughts on it, the story, or on what I should do next by clicking that REVIEW button at the bottom. Or not…it's okay if you wanna make me cry and go all emo because I didn't get reviews. That's right I said it, and DIDN'T MEAN IT….or did I? ;)**

**~PEACE PHILLIP OUT **


End file.
